


Juste une danse

by Soffya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Rumplestiltskin lui tendit la main. "Voulez-vous danser très chère ?" Belle ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitante. "Ce n'est qu'une danse, dit Rumplestiltskin."





	Juste une danse

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Once Upon a Time_ est une série de Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz et ABC.__

Belle entra dans la grande salle du château et commença son travail. Rumplestiltskin était sorti, ce qui lui restait l'après-midi pour finir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Les rayons du soleil envahissaient la pièce, le printemps était bel et bien arrivé. Belle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa les bois au loin. Elle regarda ensuite le sol où quelques jours plus tôt se trouvait le rideau qu'elle avait décroché et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais elle aurait cru en acceptant de suivre Rumplestiltskin, qu'elle se plairait avec lui. Elle prit son balai et commença à balayer dans toute la pièce. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sentit la chaleur du soleil sur elle. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la fenêtre et pensa à son village. Tous les ans, à cette époque, son père organisait un bal pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps. C'était une tradition depuis des générations et elle se souvenait que c'était la fête préférée de sa mère. Malgré le chagrin qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa femme, Maurice continuait de l'organiser pour honorer la mémoire de la femme qu'il aimait. 

Belle se demandait si cette année la fête du printemps allait avoir lieu. L'an dernier, elle était accompagnée pour la première fois par Gaston. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle reste parader à son bras comme la future bonne épouse qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne. Mais elle n'éprouvait que de la sympathie pour Gaston, pas de l'amour. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer un homme aussi superficiel que lui. Au moins, maintenant que Rumplestiltskin l'avait emmené avec lui, elle n'avait plus à épouser Gaston.

Belle fredonna une chanson que sa mère aimait chanter. Elle ferma les yeux et imagina la salle de bal, les invités, les habits élégants qu'ils portaient. Belle se mit à tourner sur elle-même et se déplaça dans toute la salle, s'imaginant aux bras d'un chevalier sortit des livres qu'elle lisait. Elle continua à danser durant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Rumplestiltskin. Elle sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à le voir rentrer aussi vite.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en rougissant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vais continuer à ranger.  
-Non, laissez. Vous pourrez continuer demain. »

Belle sourit et acquiesça.

« Vous aviez l'air de bonne humeur, dit Rumplestiltskin. Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeuse ?  
-Je pensais au bal du printemps que mon père organise tous les ans.  
-Comme toutes les jeunes femmes, vous aimez les bals. »

Belle lui lança un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la table.

« À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les bals. Mais celui-ci est différent.  
-Et en quoi est-il différent ?  
-Il me fait penser à ma mère. C'était le bal qu'elle préférait. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de la jeune femme.

« Elle est décédée quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. »

Rumplestiltskin l'observa. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui racontait quelque chose d'aussi personnel. Il ne supportait pas de la voir aussi triste. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait lui faire retrouver le sourire. Alors il lui dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Voudriez-vous danser ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Oh ! Je ne suis pas très douée.  
-Vous vous débrouilliez pourtant très bien.  
-Il n'y a pas de musique. »

Rumplestiltskin claqua des doigts et une musique se fit entendre dans la pièce. Belle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Rumplestiltskin lui tendit la main.

« Voulez-vous danser très chère ? »

Belle ne répondit pas tout de suite, hésitante.

« Ce n'est qu'une danse, reprit Rumplestiltskin. »

Elle lui prit alors la main et tous deux se mirent à danser. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans ses bras. Peu importe ce que tout le monde disait de lui, en cet instant, elle se sentait protégée. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien et aussi heureuse. Et malgré ce qu'il pensait, elle savait qu'il n'était pas un monstre. Belle se rapprocha de lui et Rumplestiltskin se crispa. C'était la première fois depuis des années que quelqu'un se trouvait aussi proche de lui, sans avoir peur. Se rendant compte de cette proximité, Rumplestiltskin s'éloigna rapidement. Il cacha ses mains derrière son dos, pour ne pas que Belle remarque qu'il tremblait. Il détestait cette sensation, comme lorsqu'il était humain.

« Je vous remercie pour cette danse, dit-il. »

Il fit une révérence et quitta la pièce. Belle finit de ranger la pièce. Elle avait remarqué le trouble de Rumplestiltskin, mais sourit en repensant à la danse qu'ils venaient de partager.

Fin


End file.
